Henry Tatford
A well to do business man who lived in Schutzland in Grasmere Valley who firstly dates and then marries Dana Winters. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, Henry grew up to be a hard working, good guy workaholic, who was striving to be the best in business and to constantly grow his business never having time to stop, relax or slow down. Whilst making a name for himself in business he ended up falling for Dana Winters a recent widow and business woman whose husband Terrance Winters death is consider by some to be suspicious. The relationship by some is considered scandalous with many thinking Dana just wants his business as she had acquired her late husband's. Also it seems Henry's business game has been by some off ever since embarking on a relationship with Dana. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summer Time Trying to make a business deal with Japan whilst the entire town are on their own cruise, Henry tries to seal the deal via phone when Nanny Prescot chucks the phone into the sea. Henry is livid with Nanny Prescot but she is making sure everyone on the cruise is in fact relaxing ad not working. He grabs her and screams at her. As a result Henry ends up being taken by Officer Rodrigo and Adam Robinson who sees this to have a meeting with Del to see what they can do with him. Henry manages to stay on the cruise and decides to actually relax and have fun on the cruise. He tries to join the aerobics led by Brenda Bridge but is pushed out by Ms Izodel. He then tries to learn the game of volleyball but can't master it and is told by Keke to go away. Upset and not sure who else to talk to he goes to Nanny Prescot who had to talk to Captain Malachi. Not wanting him around, she begrudgingly allows him to tag along. Captain Malachi doesn't want Henry around which causes him to wonder if the pair are a couple which the both flatly deny. In the end it is revealed that Captain Malachi believes the ship is sinking. Henry is the one who blurts this out to everyone which causes everyone to panic. It turns out however Captain Malachi misinterpreted his navigation equipment after Del spilled orange juice on it and the cruise ship arrived back to Grasmere Valley without incident. Volume 4 Henry is among those in the makeshift SWAT team as led by Del to try and hunt down Rachel Sorel for Zusanna Forster who wants her to get her so they can fix the plumbing in their house which had been flooded. When there is no luck at Rachel's house the SWAT team send Zusanna and those with her home but as they do Rachel is there shaking David Forster hand as she had just finished fixing the plumbing as David had called her. Del not realising this called for the the SWAT team fire with their hot water guns which due to their being windows open caused for the house to be flooded once again! Volume 9 Henry and Dana are swimming in the swimming pool where Madame Neptune appears to get a lead in who started the Great Fire and was nearly killed by Franco Fabregas. Volume 15 Henry and Dana finally get married. She now manages to climb up the ladder and is now a joint partner in Henry's well build business. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 20 He and Dana are nominated for award in the 1st annual Grasmere Valley award for couple most liking heading for a divorce but end up losing out to Pamela Thornton and David Thornton. Volume 22 Henry suddenly dies under very mysterious circumstances. Dana manages to immediately assume control of the company which lead many to suspect she had a hand in his death. However to this day there has never been any proof. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #83-84 It's Just Business #83 Tale of Erick Sands Dana known to be rather cut throat was essential in the firing of Erick Sands and wanting to always climb up the business of Henry Tatford who she is with, she soon manages to take Erick's office after he is fired for being late once again, something he laid out if he was late one more time he would be fired. #84 Tale of Mrs Bloomers (Originally Henry Tatford) Erick after being fired, decides he wants to jump of the top of the business block that he had been working on. Henry Tatford, Dana and Mrs Bloomers go up to the top upon realising this trying to calm Erick down. Mrs Bloomers and Dana are not much help but Henry managing to throw a life line to Erick as he says he could work at McDonalds, Erick doesn't jump, accepts the business and enjoys the non-pressure he now has at work. #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years While Erick is explaining how the comic changed his life from working with Henry Tatford to now working in McDonalds during the 2 year anniversary, Henry is seen shouting at Erick wanting a McChicken sandwich that he asked for about ten minutes ago. Astutely the narrator says how in a way Erick is still working for Henry.